What I had Done
by Torii
Summary: BOF4 ficcy!! Its about Nina's and Cray's thoughts before and after they find Elina in Astana! Please read and Review!^^In the story i made a mistake of Synesta to Astana, so please forgive me...heh.


Hello's people. This is my first BOF4 fic sooo...anywayz, it's about Cray's thoughts, and Nina's thoughts on Elina before and after she had Cray end her life. So, please read and review. I might start a story, but I might as well start small first! HAVE FUN! Cray:  
  
The three of us stood there looking up at the winged woman who smiled down at us. I knew it; we would find her and now there she stood, just inches away from me and Nina. But, something that couldn't be struck with a normal sword blocked our path to her. Our path to Elina.  
  
"Nina...Cray, to get past the thing blocking you're path you must find the DragonSlayer from Yuna and cut through it..." she whispered in that lovely voice I so missed. Nina gave her sister a determined look as did I and we went off in search of that man, Yuna.  
  
After through our search of Synesta we did not find him, Ursula ask around thankfully for Yuna and we found out he was near the Highway. We finally reached it, and we ask the guards at the door for Yuna, they looked at each other and nodded, but before they could say anything Yuna appear right behind them and walked forward.  
  
Of course, I had desperation in my mind but I knew I had to be patient as Ursula asked Yuna for the DragonSlayer and the whereabouts of her leader.  
  
"I do not have the DragonSlayer; you'll have to look elsewhere..." Yuna said in a mocking tone I did not like, took a step toward him with anger in my voice. "Don't you lie to me! I know you have, you must give it to us!" I shouted, but before I could do anything Ryu took a few steps and swung his sword at Yuna making the man drop the DragonSlayer.  
  
"I shall see you again Dragon boy!" he hissed, disappearing in a wisp into the air. Ryu smiled and equipped the DragonSlayer for he was the one who could use the sword and now we could finally reach Elina! We could take her home!   
  
Nina:  
  
Ryu swung his sword at the thing blocking our path. It splitted apart and we made our way up to my sister. The stuff we walked on felt so alive it sacred me though, as if I knew of what it was part of, but no matter, we were going to get my sister and return home with her! Cray seemed so happy for the first time we've begun this journey, so full of hope and he never gave up, nor did I, we will get Elina back!  
  
As we made it up and around a set of stairs we came upon a small house like structure, like a tomb placing. Yuna, the man who was hesitate of giving us the DragonSlayer stood looking down at us. Cray suddenly burst out, "Where is Elina!"  
  
"Elina is here no more...she is gone, all that is left of her is in this room..." Yuna seethed, smiling evilly down upon me, Cray and Ryu. Ursula frowned at him and walked forward, hands behind her back. "Where is the leader?" she demanded toward Yuna.  
  
"Ah, Commander Ursula...you're dear leader left along with his men to the capital...he was too scared at what I have created!" I didn't know what Yuna meant but he sure scared me a lot. Ursula didn't seem to pleased that he leader had left again.  
  
"Where is Elina?!?" Cray yelled again, he was shaking for the desperate feeling him and I both had was veering up. Yuna smiled, and then disappeared again. "WAIT!"  
  
It was no use, the man was gone. Like before, Yuna said the remains of Elina were in the room in front of us, as we walked in I also thought, 'What did he mean...she wasn't here...?' both my sudden train of thought burst into a cry of joy. There, lying in a bed in the center of the room was Elina, we sweet sister Elina! Cray and I ran up to her.  
  
"Cray...i knew I would see you again, Nina...you too..." she quietly said, she must have been tired, but I don't know why.  
  
I just smiled happily as the tears began to flow. "Elina, now we can get you home, you can leave this place! We can go home together!" I cried. But my happiness ended as I saw the sad look in her eyes. "Nina, I cannot go with you...i have to stay here..." she whispered.  
  
I heard Cray mumble beside me, confused as I was. "Elina...?" he softly spoke. Elina closed her eyes again and then opened them to look at me. "Can you leave us alone for a moment Nina? Oh and Ryu...and can you please leave the DragonSlayer here...?" she smiled; Ryu and I nodded once we saw the look on Cray's face. We both left through the door and down the steps to where Erishin, Scias, and Ursula waited patiently.  
  
"Deis says that there's the same feeling around here as though there was a dragon around..." Erishin mumbled for Deis spoke from within him. I looked shocked and stared up at the house structure, 'What would Elina want to tell Cray?' I thought, but decided against it and sat down with Ryu beside me and began to tell stories about my sister, Cray and me.   
  
Cray:  
  
"Elina?" I asked again, and she looked at me.  
  
"Cray, you and the other are locked in this stream...you have a destiny and are in the path of the Dragon's eye...I want you to go with Ryu and fulfill you're destiny with him and Nina and the others...There, at the end, you'll find the answer to you're true journey..." she said softly to me, of course I had millions of questions...  
  
"Nina...how do you know all this? How do you know about Ryu? And why can't you leave here?" I asked suddenly.  
  
Closing her eyes, I knew she was at thought. "Cray..." she sat up and looked at me. "The reason behind all this, why I know of Ryu, of the journey, and not being able to leave is...it is because...i..." was she hesitating?  
  
"Because she is one of the Endless..." Yuna appeared before us, God I hated him them. He stared at Elina like she was his precious thing...then he stared at me. "I thought I could manifest her power enough to create a Hex enough for the place I was planning to hit, but I had a better idea. An idea so that she would feel no pain to the torturous things we do to the sacrifices, I would combine her body along with various parts of creatures, and create a god!!" he pulled the sheets pf the bed quickly away revealing the lower half of Elina's body. My heart jumped from the shock.  
  
"No..."   
  
Nina:  
  
And so, Elina was engaged to the Prince of Ludia. Of Course Cray wouldn't have it, and tried to stop it..." I giggled and smiled as the other listened. After I looked up at the room. "Cray's been in there for a long time...I wonder what takes so long to talk about."   
  
Cray:  
  
"NOOOO!!" I yelled out and backed up, making the vase fall behind me. I stared in shock and then looked up at Yuna. "That is why she cannot leave, this very building is her! Her organs are the pieces down stairs, and she is now an ENDLESS! I HAVE CREATED A GOD! AHAHAHA!" Yuna laughed, praising his own work.  
  
"Y-you...you manic! Monster!" I took one step forward; I was not going to let this creep get away, this insane lunatic. "I'll kill you with my bare hands!" I stared walking up to him, and he seemed actually worried. "You can't kill me, I have created a GOD!!" he yelled and suddenly disappeared just as I was in front of him. HE had gotten away...  
  
Elina looked at me. I had my head lowered, I was scared...scared at what might happen...scared to face the truth. She kept looking at me, "Cray..." I didn't look up. "Cray..." she said again, and I stared at her with sadness in my eyes.  
  
"There is one thing I want you to do...That is why I asked Ryu to leave the DragonSlayer here...Cray, you're the last face I wanted to see...please do this for me?" she asked me, I felt my stomach drop...she was asking me to end her life. "I...I can't...Elina...I...I love you!" I blurted out, my voice was shaky...  
  
"I know, but I don't want to live like this Cray, please...please end my pain and suffering...please Cray..." she asked again and lay down and closed her eyes.  
  
Slowly I walked over to the bed front and picked up the DragonSlayer...what was I doing...? I walked over to the side and stared down at Elina, I knew I was going to cry, but I couldn't...no..."I love you Cray..." she whispered as I brung the sword up and then down on top on her waist where the first beginning of the Endless body began.  
  
I...I did it...i dropped the sword, and backed up. I was breathing hard, and she was trying to breathe too, but as the blood flowed from her body...i closed my eyes and walked out...unable to look back.   
  
Nina:  
  
I looked up, as did everyone else. A loud noise came from the room and the one below us. As soon as it ended, Cray walked out, his face cast down. I looked at his confused, but then he opened his eyes and stared up at the night sky, that was then I knew I would never see my beloved sister Elina again.  
  
After we left Synesta, we set up a camp, Cray didn't say a word, not one since we had been there, I was in the tent, crying. Ryu was beside me and Erishin behind me. "I...I don't know how to explain it right now about how I feel..." I whispered.  
  
Erishin looked at me. "When Erishin...When Deis left my body I felt as I can't explain it...i felt empty." He muttered this and looked up as tears fell from my face. "You're trying to make me feel better, aren't you Erishin?" I asked, trembles coming through my voice. I could hear the sound of Erishin nodding.  
  
"Yes, I don't know how to explain it, but...i know I am not alone...i have all of you, I have my friends..." I whispered and then stayed quiet.   
  
Cray:  
  
I was still going over what I had done, I had ended her life, I was not able to see Elina again because of me...i killed Nina's sister...i killed the love of my life...  
  
"If I were in that position..." Ursula spoke up, with an actual softness in her voice. I could here he walking up to me, I don't want anyone close to me right now...I turned at stared at her, a blank stare I held. "If I were in that position, you would have done the same thing..." she whispered.  
  
I lowered my gaze. "I...I t-t-t...I think so to." Scias had said that, I looked at him then shook my head and turned around and sat down, leaning against the rock in utter silence...I couldn't say a thing, I didn't want to say a thing...all I could think of was what I had done...   
  
Well, there ya have it. That's as far as I got in the game so...yah. Anywayz, please Review this, and flames allowed, cuz I dun' care what ya peoples think, Kay? Thanks. And if you have any tips on to how I get to Chedo! PEASE HELP ME! This is my first time playin' it! KK, Seeya!!  
  
Torii Evinsglyde^^ 


End file.
